England (UK)
The United Kingdom is a country in Cyberpunk universe. The UK has been through a rough time; Sottish uprising, Monarchy rebellion, and the terrorist. History The origins of the United Kingdom can be traced to the time of the Anglo-Saxon king Athelstan, who in the early 10th century CE secured the allegiance of neighboring Celtic kingdoms and became “the first to rule what previously many kings shared between them,” in the words of a contemporary chronicle. Through subsequent conquest over the following centuries, kingdoms lying farther afield came under English dominion. Wales, a congeries of Celtic kingdoms lying in Great Britain’s southwest, was formally united with England by the Acts of Union of 1536 and 1542. Scotland, ruled from London since 1603, formally was joined with England and Wales in 1707 to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain. (The adjective “British” came into use at this time to refer to all the kingdom’s peoples.) Ireland came under English control during the 1600s and was formally united with Great Britain through the Act of Union of 1800. The republic of Ireland gained its independence in 1922, but six of Ulster’s nine counties remained part of the United Kingdom as Northern Ireland. Relations between these constituent states and England have been marked by controversy and, at times, open rebellion and even warfare. These tensions relaxed somewhat during the late 20th century, when devolved assemblies were introduced in Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. Nonetheless, even with the establishment of a power-sharing assembly after referenda in both Northern Ireland and the Irish republic, relations between Northern Ireland’s unionists (who favour continued British sovereignty over Northern Ireland) and nationalists (who favour unification with the republic of Ireland) remained tense into the 21st century. The United Kingdom has made significant contributions to the world economy, especially in technology and industry. Since World War II, however, the United Kingdom’s most prominent exports have been cultural, including literature, theatre, film, television, and popular music that draw on all parts of the country. Perhaps Britain’s greatest export has been the English language, now spoken in every corner of the world as one of the leading international mediums of cultural and economic exchange. During the early 2000s the reigning Monarchy was usurped, the country divided up into several zones and Martial law was established. Opinion of the ruling party was low and Scotland had erupted into open rebellion. After years of Martial Law an underground restoration movement sprung up and within a few years the Monarchy reigned once more. Geography The United Kingdom (often abbreviated to UK) is an island country located off the northwestern coast of mainland Europe. The United Kingdom is comprised of four constituent countries: England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland, which despite the UK being a unitary state, each possess a certain degree of autonomy. The name Britain is also sometimes used to refer to the United Kingdom as a whole. The capital is London, which is among the world’s leading commercial, financial, and cultural centres. Other major cities include Birmingham, Liverpool, and Manchester in England, Belfast and Londonderry in Northern Ireland, Edinburgh and Glasgow in Scotland, and Swansea and Cardiff in Wales. England England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It shares land borders with Wales to the west and Scotland to the north. The Irish Sea lies west of England and the Celtic Sea to the southwest. England is separated from continental Europe by the North Sea to the east and the English Channel to the south. Scotland Scotland is a country that is part of the United Kingdom. It covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain, with a border with England to the southeast, and is surrounded by the Atlantic Wales Wales is a country in southwest Great Britain known for its rugged coastline, mountainous national parks, distinctive Welsh language and Celtic culture. Cardiff, the capital, is a refined coastal city with a nightlife scene and a medieval castle with ornate Gothic Revival interiors. In the northwest, Snowdonia National Park has lakes, glacial landforms, hiking trails and a railway up to the peak of Snowdon. Northern Ireland Northern Ireland is variously described as a country, province or region which is part of the United Kingdom. Located in the northeast of the island of Ireland, Northern Ireland shares a border to the south and west with the Republic of Ireland. UK During Cyberpunk A majority of the United Kingdom's population has turn into wondering travelers, nomads, which has led to the UK's collapse. Most cities stand in ruins with rebellions and terrorist popping up at every corner. The Government in order to combat the chaos and protect the country from a total collapse, a new form of law enforcement was issued to be more brutal in their methods of taking down the "criminals" that would walk the streets. The people of the United Kingdom fall under many different categories; Nomads, Tribesmen, Law enforcement, Criminals, Royal, and Gang-members. At least 47% of the population of the UK is made up of tradesmen or nomads, because of this the urban and industrial areas have fallen apart to the lack of people to equal the workload balance. Many cities have become abandon and even cities with a fairly large population have sections of the city walled off in ruins and overall everything is falling apart. Monarchy The monarchy of the United Kingdom, commonly referred to as the British monarchy, is the constitutional monarchy of the United Kingdom, its dependencies (the Bailiwick of Guernsey, the Bailiwick of Jersey and the Isle of Man) and its overseas territories. The current monarch and head of state is Queen Elizabeth II, who ascended the throne in 1952. The monarch and their immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. As the monarchy is constitutional, the monarch is limited to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honors and appointing the prime minister. The monarch is commander-in-chief of the British Armed Forces. Though the ultimate executive authority over the government is still formally by and through the monarch's royal prerogative, these powers may only be used according to laws enacted in Parliament and, in practice, within the constraints of convention and precedent. The British monarchy traces its origins from the petty kingdoms of early medieval Scotland and Anglo-Saxon England, which consolidated into the kingdoms of England and Scotland by the 10th century. England was conquered by the Normans in 1066, after which Wales too gradually came under control of Anglo-Normans. The process was completed in the 13th century when the Principality of Wales became a client state of the English kingdom. Meanwhile, Magna Carta began a process of reducing the English monarch's political powers. From 1603, the English and Scottish kingdoms were ruled by a single sovereign. From 1649 to 1660, the tradition of monarchy was broken by the republican Commonwealth of England, which followed the Wars of the Three Kingdoms. The Act of Settlement 1701 excluded Roman Catholics, or those who married them, from succession to the English throne. In 1707, the kingdoms of England and Scotland were merged to create the Kingdom of Great Britain, and in 1801, the Kingdom of Ireland joined to create the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The British monarch was the nominal head of the vast British Empire, which covered a quarter of the world's surface at its greatest extent in 1921. In the early 1920's the Balfour Declaration recognized the evolution of the Dominions of the Empire into separate, self-governing countries within a Commonwealth of Nations. After the Second World War, the vast majority of British colonies and territories became independent, effectively bringing the Empire to an end. George VI and his successor, Elizabeth II, adopted the title Head of the Commonwealth as a symbol of the free association of its independent member states. The United Kingdom and fifteen other independent sovereign states that share the same person as their monarch are called Commonwealth realms. Although the monarch is shared, each country is sovereign and independent of the others, and the monarch has a different, specific, and official national title and style for each realm. Government The old government of the UK was led by the Prime Minister, who selects all the other ministers. The prime minister and their most senior ministers belong to the supreme decision-making committee, known as the Cabinet. The government ministers all sit in Parliament, and are accountable to it. The government is dependent on Parliament to make primary legislation, and since the Fixed-terms Parliaments Act 2011, general elections are held every five years to elect a new House of Commons, unless there is a successful vote of no confidence in the government or a two-thirds vote for a snap election in the House of Commons, in which case an election may be held sooner. After an election, the monarch selects as prime minister the leader of the party most likely to command the confidence of the House of Commons, usually by possessing a majority of MPs. The years after the collapse the fall of the governmental power of the country. To this day the Government does not hold full control of the UK, with a majority of the land being completely devoid of urban development and filled with chaos. Even the different crime organizations have more control of the country than the Government. The UK is constantly fighting over control with the various; Gangs, Yakuza, Triads, Cartel, and Corporations. Culture With the collapse of the Government the people of the UK tend to be very violent and apart of nomadic tribes. Many believe the rise of the nomad culture was due to belief that the industrial population was slowing killing the island. The nomad tribes have been shown to be more peaceful than the city gangs that plague the large urban sprawls of England. Most tribes stay away from the ruins of the cities in the hills, forests, or lakes. The war torn country has been shown to be at a constant state of action, where the military or gangs are constantly fighting. Major Cities London - 10 million Once the great culture center of England, is now a war torn city with it being divided into sections. London is the capital of England and still has a large population, despite many people abandoning it. It's large urban sprawl has been maintained through a strict law enforcement and military. Manchester - 700 Thousand Manchester is a major city in the northwest of England that at one point had a rich industrial heritage. The Castlefield conservation area’s 18th-century canal system recalls the city’s days as a textile powerhouse, and visitors can trace this history at the interactive Museum of Science & Industry. In the year 2022 the city was mostly abandoned leaving behind only small sections for society to thrive. Despite that it is still a largely populated city with much to see, just not behind the sectioned off parts of the city. Edinburgh - 500 Thousand Edinburgh is Scotland's compact, hilly capital. It has a medieval Old Town and elegant Georgian New Town with gardens and neoclassical buildings. Looming over the city is Edinburgh Castle, home to Scotland’s crown jewels and the Stone of Destiny, used in the coronation of Scottish rulers. Arthur’s Seat is an imposing peak in Holyrood Park with sweeping views, and Calton Hill is topped with monuments and memorials. After the Scottish uprising the city was invaded by many unwelcome visitors, however the city has largely been untouched and is still functional today. Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Countries Category:Europe